Un San Valentín no planeado
by SonirbyLovS
Summary: Tamao obliga a Hana a llevarle unos chocolates a Hao por ser San Valentín, y lamentablemente descubrió que la tarjeta decía su nombre cuando Hao aparece. ¿Qué sucederá? Hana x Hao yaoi ¡Enjoy!


**Hana x Hao**

**(Hanao)**

**San Valentín**

**SonirbyLovS**

**Resumen: ****Tamao obliga a Hana a llevarle unos chocolates a Hao por ser San Valentín, lamentablemente descubrió que la tarjeta decía su nombre cuando Hao aparece. ¿Qué sucederá? Hana x Hao.**

**Nota:**** Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Hiroyuki Takei.**

**¡Disfruten!**

* * *

"_**Un San Valentín no planeado"**_

¡Por qué tengo que darle estos chocolates yo! ¡Porque es tu tío! ¡Pero también es tu Dios! ¡Solo hazlo!.

En una mañana tan bonita y tranquila como el comienzo de San Valentín, en la pensión Asakura se oía una fuerte discusión. Obviamente ya sabemos quien ganaría.

-Ts…y por qué yo…-Murmuraba un Asakura saliendo hacia los campos, sobándose los chichones que se le mostraban en la cabeza. -Mamá tamao siempre es muy ruda, no tiene porque obligarme, ¿Sí tanto quiere dárselos por qué no va ella?.-Se quejaba Hana sin saber la sorpresa que le esperaba.

Y así duro casi dos horas caminando y caminando, pronto, se hacia ver un bosque, un enorme bosque, llenando de alivio al ya cansado de Hana.

-¡Ahí esta! ¡Por fin!.- Hana, feliz por su descubriendo regenero todas sus energías y salio corriendo al bosque.

Ya adentro de el lo único que faltaba era encontrar o llamar a Hao.

-Bueno, mi tío suele aparecer por estos rumbos, ya que los humanos no suelen venir aquí, así que…¿En dónde esta? ¡Maldita sea! Por qué soy yo quien se mete en tantos problemas.-

Mientras caminaba a lo largo del bosque, buscaba alguna pista para encontrar a Hao.

-Diablos, por buscarlo terminare perdiéndome. No tengo que encontrar precisamente a mi Tío Hao, con solo ver a un tonto gato basta…¡Pero como rayos voy a encontrar un gato AQUÍ en este bosque!?.-

Suspiro y se recostó en la hierba, descansando.

-Espera, y si leo la carta… no será nada malo, solo…eh revisare si no tiene faltas de ortografía. Veamos…-Tomando la tarjeta-…Bla…bla..bla….

-¡QQUUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!-

Se escucho resonar por todo el bosque, los pájaros volando y huyendo de los árboles y algunos de estos incluso temblaban.

-¡PERO QUE!¡PERO QUE ES ESTO! TAMAO AHORA SI TE PASASTE!-

-Hu… si que estas enojado,¿Qué te paso?.-Dijo una voz muy reconocida, por desgracia de Hana, Hao Asakura, el Dios Shaman, ya había aparecido.

-¡H-Ha-Hao! ¡Tío Hao!...eh…¡No es nada!.-Dijo Hana ocultando rápidamente la tarjeta y los chocolates.

Hao con curiosidad de saber que ocultaba su sobrino empezó a cuestionar.

-Vamos a ver…que ocultas sobrinito?-Dijo tratando de ver atrás de Hana.

-¡Que! Eh no nada, ya te dije que no es nada.-

-Y…¿Si no es nada entonces por que no me dejas ver?-

-¡P-Por qué no, no es algo que te interese!-Hana ahora estaba sonrojado por tanta presión.

De repente, uno de los gatos de Hao le arrebato la tarjeta a Hana, dándosela después a Hao.

-Uuuh…Veamos, con que una tarjeta…-

-¡No! Dámela! ¡No te han enseñado a respetar las cosas de los demás?!-

-Tu no me respetas,¿Por qué tendría que respetarte algo?-

Mientras discutían, Hana trataba de quitarle la carta, mientras que Hao retrocedía.

Pero después, Hao tropezó con una roca detrás de el, Hana, automáticamente reacciono y lo tomo del brazo y lo jalo hacia el, dejando caer los chocolates y la tarjeta, y también…unos pocos centímetros entre ellos.

Todo paso en un instante, aun así ellos no se separaban, solo se quedaron así, viéndose a los ojos el uno al otro, sintiendo algo que nunca habían sentido.

En ese momento, Hana descubrió algo que nunca le había puesto atención, un brillo, un brillo hermoso en los ojos de Hao, y un sonrojo que lo acompañaba, algo que lo hacia ver _lindo_.

Lentamente, poco a poco se fueron acercando más y más.

Sus mentes reaccionaron y se dieron cuenta de lo que estaban apunto de hacer. Rápidamente se alejaron.

-Eh…..etto….-Decía Hana totalmente sonrojado.

-Eh….gra-gracias, supongo…-Dijo Hao con la mirada en el suelo y sonrojado de la misma manera que el otro.

-Oh, si, claro…eh…ten mas cuidado-Dijo Hana.

Así quedaron unos minutos, tratando de olvidar lo anterior.

Pero algo oculto dentro de ellos quería que sucediera, que siguiera, pero no lo admitirían…

.-Bueno-Hablo Hana- Y-yo tengo cosas que hacer, hasta luego, tío…-Con esto Hana dio la vuelta y camino lento, había algo en el que le decía que de quedara, ¿Pero qué?.

-Si, yo también me voy, adiós Hana.-Dijo Hao haciendo lo mismo que el otro.

"_Pero los dos pensaban lo mismo..." "Quédate"…_

"…"

"…"

"…"

-¡Tío Hao!-Se oyó llamar detrás del nombrado.

Hao, al oír su nombre volteo, lo único que pudo observar fue a Hana, acorralándolo en un árbol y poner la poca distancia que ya habían experimentado entre ellos.

-Ha-Hana…-Decía Hao, entre nervios y timidez.

Los dos solo, mirándose a los ojos fijamente.

"_Los dos querían…"eso"_

Lentamente se acercaron, cerrando los ojos y juntando sus labios en un beso lleno de amor, y poco a poco mostrando cada vez mas lo que _"realmente sentían" Sosteniéndose cada vez mas cercas, el uno al otro._

_Nota de la tarjeta:_

"_¡Hola Tío! Quisiera que aceptes estos chocolates, los prepare yo mismo! (no le puse nada malo)._

_Se que siempre te golpeo y te grito, pero en realidad me preocupo por ti y ¡Te agradezco que no te enojes cuando te golpeo! Quisiera acercarme mas a ti y poder hablar de mis problemas contigo ¡Feliz San Valentín Tío Hao!_

_ATTE: Hana Asakura, Tu querido sobrino."_

_**Mientras, en la Pensión Asakura se oía reír a una Tamao mientras imaginaba lo que estaría pasando, sin saber lo que ENREALIDAD esta pasando.**_

_**Gracias a la loca idea de Tamao, ocurrió un "San Valentín No Planeado"**_

* * *

**Bueno y aquí termina espero que alguien lo lea al menos, y por favor no quiero sonar mal, pero podrían por favor comentar? Un Fav es lindo pero un review me impulsa a seguir escribiendo, Gracias a todos por leer y feliz San Valentín!**


End file.
